Catatan Kuro Usagi
by Fei Mei
Summary: Hinata adalah sahabatku. Sumino adalah gadis yang kusukai. Kini keduanya berpacaran, padahal akulah yang menemukan gadis itu lebih dulu daripada Hinata. A/N: Bahasa INDONESIA, oneshot, Teru's POV.


Sama seperti Gokkun Pucho, Fei kenal fandom ini juga dari Nakayoshi.

.

**Disclaimer**: Toyama Ema sensei.

**.**

**.**

**Catatan Kuro Usagi**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Aku kecewa. Masalahnya, aku tidak tahu aku kecewa pada siapa. Pada diriku sendiri? Pada Hinata? Sumino? Aku tidak mengerti. Perasaan kecewa, kesal, dan sebal itu tiba-tiba saja merasuki hatiku.

Sumino sudah berpacaran dengan Hinata sekarang. Dan sejak saat itu, aku sudah jarang melihat tulisannya di blog lagi. Bukan, bukannya aku yang tidak melihat blog-nya, tetapi memang kulihat ia sudah jarang menulis lagi. Mungkinkah baginya menulis blog itu hanya untuk pelampiasan saja? Sehingga ketika ia sudah mulai keluar dari lingkaran gelapnya sekarang ia tidak terlalu membutuhkan blog lagi? Hmm...

Hinata adalah sahabatku, satu-satunya orang yang mungkin paling mengerti aku di dunia ini. Walaupun aku telah merelakan Sumino padanya, tetap saja aku kesal sendiri. Meski dibilang Hinata adalah orang yang paling mengerti aku dan tahu segala macam hal tentang diriku, ia tetap tidak menyadari bahwa aku juga menyukai pacarnya itu. Bahkan orang pertama yang menyadari tentang keadaan gadis itu adalah aku, bukan dia, walaupun secara tidak langsung.

Aku bertemu dengan Sumino secara tidak langsung di blognya. Saat itu aku dengan naifnya memakai nama Kuro Usagi untuk berkomunikasi dengannya. Aku dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu tentnag satu sama lain. Dan makin lama aku sering datang ke blognya. Entah untuk mengobrol dengannya atau hanya melihat foto-foto yang dia unggah kesana.

Sampai suatu ketika, aku melihat Sumino sedang menyirami bunga matahari di pekarangan belakang sekolah. Bunga matahari yang berdiri tegak seorang diri, terpisah dari bunga-bunga yang lain. Bunga matahari yang tersisih... itu bunga matahari yang ada di foto blog milik Himawari. Berarti 'Himawari' adalah Hikage Sumino? Teman sekelasku? Wow, aku tidak menyangka ternyata Himawari ada sedekat itu denganku. Dan karena aku sudah tahu siapa dia, aku jadi lebih mudah mengerti maksud tulisan yang ada di blognya.

Perlahan, ia mulai dekat dengan Hinata. Dan aku tahu, Hinata pasti juga menyukai Sumino –dan hanya aku yang tahu tentang ini. Dan gadis itu perlahan mulai berinteraksi dengan murid-murid yang lain. Lalu ia mulai jarang menulis di blog. Jika biasanya ia menulis minimal sehari sekali, maka ia mulai menulis dua hari sekali, tiga hari sekali, dan seterusnya. Maka dari itu, aku berniat untuk 'menghilang'. Kupikir ia mungkin sudah tidak membutuhkanku dan 'MegaPIG' lagi, toh, ia sudah bisa berbaru dengan anak-anak di sekolah. Dengan polosnya, ia meminta bantuan Hinata untuk mencari keberadaan sang 'Kuro Usagi' itu. Tetapi Hinata langsung sadar siapa yang hilang itu. Itu adalah aku.

Aku juga tidak mengerti. Ketika Sumino bilang sedang membuatkan boneka sebagai tanda terimakasih, lalu ingin minta alamat rumah kami (aku dan MegaPIG), aku jadi takut sendiri jika ia tahu bahwa Kuro Usagi adalah Mikami Teru. Sungguh, aku memang aneh.

Dan sekarang, ketika semua usai, ia mulai berkencan dengan Hinata. Beberapa kali aku membuat lelucon pada mereka berdua sambil mengatakan 'Kau bisa berterimakasih padaku dengan berpacaran denganku, Sumino-chan', atau 'Aku mau bantu jika kau berkencan denganku', dan sebagainya. Judulnya sih memang lelucon, dan keduanya pun pasti juga hanya menganggap lucu-lucuan saja. Tetapi nyatanya? Apa yang keluar dari mulutku adalah apa yang ada di hatiku.

Jangan kira saat aku merelakan Sumino dan memeberi ucapan selamat pada Hinata, berarti aku sudah membuat perasaan sukaku pada gadis itu menjadi uap lalu lenyap begitu saja. Tidak. Aku masih menaruh hati padanya.

Hinata yang sedang dilanda kebahagiaan sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaanku. Sumino yang sangat polos itu apalagi. Berarti perasaanku ini hanya diketahui oleh diriku seorang.

–Kecuali kalau ternyata ada yang membaca tulisanku di kertas ini.

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

Kenapa dari pagi Fei publish fict pendek semua yak? Udah gitu temanya kurang lbih sama lagi astaga =="

REVIEW!


End file.
